Itzel Nahuel
Known Information Previous Life: Itzel Nahuel is a half Celestial half human girl born in a small, nature embracing, farming community within the Celestine Empire, although she does not remember the name of her home town, the location, or even when she's from. What she does know is that she was raised by her human father, Nahuel-Nahuel, with much love, kindness, and patience (as she was a rambunctious child). As far as she remembered, she had a rather happy childhood. She was often sheltered for most of her youth, enjoying a simple farm life, climbing trees playing mud, becoming literate, learning archery, and living peacefully with the Celestine Faith. Itzel was trained as a healer, and she became exceptionally good at it. Luckily for her father, she grew a little more tame, mellowing as she got older. Itzel was trained as a healer, and she became exceptionally good at it as she matured well into the field. However, with age, Itzel then, too, learned of some harsh realities of the world— of the pain and strife people faced. It was this knowledge that motivated Itzel to embark on a journey to help those in need. At 18 years old, she left home for the first time. Itzel does not remember much of her travels, as the memory has escaped her. She knew that she traveled far, as she ended up in Cole, her final resting place. She claims that she does not remember her experiences at Cole, and the details of her death is clouded. Returned: Upon Returning, Itzel woke, shaken, in tears, and filled with panic at being brought back to life in the February Gathering at Port Frey. The gods must have blessed her one last time, as she was lucky enough to have her first encounter another person from the Celestine Empire and of the Celestine Faith, Kormacc Foxglove, who did what he could to calm and comfort her. He brought her to the Golden Kilt Tavern where she met Caera, who adopted her into the Golden Kilt Family. From there, Itzel did what she could to adjust. She visits the Celestine Shrine twice a day to pray to her Gods, whether or not they're silent for now, she hopes that perhaps they can still hear her. Itzel is still doing what she can to help her adjust, to learn as fast as she can. She's working on relearning her skills to improve herself as a Healer. Character Summary: Itzel can be described as friendly, kind, naive, curious to a fault as she tends to wander by herself when something little catches her eyes, devout, determined or just plain stubborn, and perhaps even awkward. She enjoys other people's company, even if she's not interacting with anyone, listening to other's voices brings her comfort and joy. Itzel is always rushing straight towards danger to help those in need with her Healing Skills. Status None Allies *Kormacc *Golden Kilt Family (Caera, Euphemia) *Healer's Guild (Doc Silver) *Zaheras & Safra *Nos & Tabitha *Ichius Singh Enemies *N/A Obituaries *N/A Rumors *Kormacc and Caera are inspirations of how she wants to live her life: be brave and help everyone in need despite the dangers, and to show such warmth and kindness to those who need comfort. *Rumor has it, she's Afraid of the Dark *Scared of Death *Rumor has it Itzel aspires to be an actual literal ray of sunshine. *Itzel has made Two Oaths to herself upon Returning *Rumor has it, she has some pretty ugly handwriting *Rumor has it, Itzel once vaulted over a horde of shades in order to get to the bathroom *Itzel will be more than willing to lay down her life in order to heal others...and yet frowns upon others doing the same. *Rumor has it, She remembers more about her death than she says she does *Afraid of what lies in the Hearts of Men *Always wanted a Mom Figure Quotes "I must go the battle! I don't care if I get hurt-- If I can be there to help save at least one person and tell them that everything is going to be okay, then it is worth it. That's my job as a Healer! We as Returners need to look out for one another." - Itzel in a dispute with a friend. Character Inspirations Itzel was originally designed for a D&D Campaign that went into hiatus, cleaned and fixed up for Twin Mask. With being of Half-Mexican (Indigenous- Nahua) and Half-European heritage myself, I wanted to incorporate those familiar aspects into her designs and family-traditions that I am allowed to for game. This can be seen in her braided hair, ribbons, and color palette as well as various motifs that she carries around on her. One of the important symbols for Itzel is that of a Humming Bird: This references a traditional Mexican belief (that personally a large portion of my family believes in) that when a Family member dies, they can return and Visit you as a Humming bird, or the God(s) use humming birds as messengers for those who are still living on Earth. I personally thought with the them of Twin Mask and the Returns, this is sorta rather fitting why I chose to recycle Itzel. As for her personality? I'm not quite sure what inspired it--- I know being in tuned with Nature (part of indigenous influence) is what helped lead the way to her design. Most of the rest was felt through as I played her. Soundtrack Character Playlist: Itzel Nahuel Note: First song is just an "Opening Song" to designate the world for Twin Mask that she's in. All songs after that are related to Itzel's Character Songs and Events in Her Life